Hyūga Clan Downfall
As the sun beamed over , ushering in the start of a new day, two masked Sayuri Hatake leaped from roof to roof, returning home from a long and strenuous mission. "Good work this week," said the one with the mask of a panther, "if not for your Byakugan, I don't know how else we would have spotted the enemy from the distance that we did." The other, sporting the mask of a hawk, and possessing a frame much smaller than the one gliding beside him, remained silent. Landing near the Hyūga District, the two paused. "Enjoy the rest of the weekend to yourself, Teizen-kun. We won't require your services until further notice." The one with the hawk mask nodded, "thank you, Sayuri-sama. I am only honored I was able to be of use to you during such a valuable assignment." She placed a hand onto his shoulder, condoling him with further praise, before vanishing with a flicker of dispersed lines. Removing his mask, Teizen looked overhead at his home. There was an odd sensation plaguing the air. There was no trace of the that he searched for at this time of day. Strapping the mask to his belt, he leaped into the courtyard of the Main Branch, where his mother resided at this hour to prepare breakfast for the and the rest of her family. As he made his way across, he ignored those that were present. Sliding the door open, he froze in his tracks. For the sight he beheld upon walking in was that of his slain mother drowning in a pool of her own blood before the very woman who composed herself as the Hyūga's leader. Hanabi's Byakugan flexed at the mere sight of Teizen's figure standing within the frame of the door. "WHAT… WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Teizen beamed, veins bulging out over his face and continuing along the rest of his body. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Looking through Teizen's chakra pathway system with her Byakugan, Hanabi saw two of the bigger tenketsu within his head flash open simultaneously. As his flesh grew ripe with the abundance of blood, Hanabi spoke out at long last. "Your mother, after many years of service, took the actions of a traitor." She pointed down at the kunai that had been held within Natsu's hand. "Do you not see the weapon she had within her hand? She intended to murder-" "MOTHER WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT..!!!" Teizen exploded forward with a clenched fist, only to be met by a raging dome of chakra that sent him flying back into the courtyard from which he came. As he lifted his face from the dirt, he saw Hanabi emerge from her home, suddenly backed by several members of the Main Branch that had seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "It would seem you intend on following her example," Hanabi continued, "in such a case, you shall receive no mercy." Striking the gentle pose of his forefathers, Teizen took on a swarm of Hyūga, one wave at a time. But the numbers soon began to overwhelm him, as members of the ANBU unit, many whose masks he recognized himself, appeared from thin air towering over the surrounding roofs of the Hyūga District. At which point, he only raised the stakes, depriving his body of its constraints by calling upon the fourth and fifth gates.